


All that the Devil asks is acquiescence

by Dream_Seeker



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath, Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kidnapping, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Other, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seeker/pseuds/Dream_Seeker
Summary: My name is Emma Norris.And I fucked up badly. Let me tell you that one "Higgs Monaghan" is a sadistic monster with the face of an angel. He's the leader of the 'Homo Demens' group and he's been hunting me since I accidentally ran into his group while just minding my own damned business. My story is rough. Real rough. I'm lucky I survived THIS long.But if I don't tell it, I can't heal. To whoever finds and reads this, I have to warn you:  It's a dark tale. It's NOT pretty. Well, some aspects are. But no. It's not an easy read. Higgs put me through hell and then some, but with the help of many kind people, life got better.For a while at least...----------------------------____ This is Higgs.she thinks she's safe??????? she really really thinks she's SAFE???? Oh, darlin' mine. sweet little darlin' mine. Heh. You're about as safe as that fuck who got eaten by my huge BT and caused a massive voidout. You're mine, end of. Run to who ever you want.i'm always a few short steps behind you, sweetheart.NO one escapes me that easily.Fuck you, fuck you and fuck you.
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Original Female Character(s), Sam Porter Bridges/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Meet the Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Emma Norris.
> 
> And I fucked up badly. Let me tell you that one "Higgs Monaghan" is a sadistic monster with the face of an angel. He's the leader of the 'Homo Demens' group and he's been hunting me since I accidentally ran into his group while just minding my own damned business. My story is rough. Real rough. I'm lucky I survived THIS long.   
> But if I don't tell it, I can't heal. To whoever finds and reads this, I have to warn you: It's a dark tale. It's NOT pretty. Well, some aspects are. But no. It's not an easy read. Higgs put me through hell and then some, but with the help of many kind people, life got better. 
> 
> For a while at least...  
> \----------------------------  
> ____ This is Higgs. 
> 
> she thinks she's safe??????? she really really thinks she's SAFE???? Oh, darlin' mine. sweet little darlin' mine. Heh. You're about as safe as that fuck who got eaten by my huge BT and caused a massive voidout. You're mine, end of. Run to who ever you want.   
> i'm always a few short steps behind you, sweetheart.   
> NO one escapes me that easily.   
> Fuck you, fuck you and fuck you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ. THE. TAGS.   
> READ THEM.  
> HEED THEM. This fic is darker than dark. At least in my opinion. It's rough. It's brutal. And my Brain-Higgs says, 'I'm the Higgs Hideo couldn't portray in-game else there would have BEEN no game'. Emma goes through a lot, as does Sam and Heartman. The rape tag is there for a reason - though the actual deed is only a few lines long. I obviously didn't want to stretch that out. I will 100% put trigger warnings in the beginning notes of chapters where I think it'd not be nice for some folk to read. It's never 'an entire chapter is one giant trigger' but little parts here and there. I totally and completely GET where reading certain things can cause flashbacks, ptsd attacks, anxiety, etc. I'd not wish those on anyone - much less due to something I've written. This is what I'm going to do. 
> 
> Before any and all scenes where I believe has the potential to be a trigger warning, I will put (T.W.) at the start and then (END T.W.) after it. That way you can skip and still get the full chapter and the gist of what went down between the triggers. No need to skip an entire chapter, because frankly, a tl;dr on the next chapter just can't. Too much going on.   
> Any way, to anyone who gets through this, my love to you. It's very difficult to have a good reason for a rape in a fic, but I felt it fit here. Just shows how decrepit Higgs truly is. 
> 
> I still stan that sexy mother fucker, but his nassssty side HAD to come out. The Higgs in my head got so fucking tired of me portraying him as a lovey-wubby. He is not a lovey-wubby no matter what I think up for here. (I love all Higgs lovey fics and his dark fics. Anything Higgs just mushes my lil heart-perv up and hell yeah, keep bringing on the higgs/ofc, higgs/sam, etc. PLEASE). Anyway, Higgs Monaghan is 100% definitely NOT ANY FORMAT of wubby in this. I think his true depraved self has come out in this.   
> And I'll admit.   
> I'm fucking terrified of him.

(A/N: first person pov but will change to 3rd person depending on pov and what's going on. Story is 100% complete)   
\----------

I was so fucking stressed out and exhausted and in pain that, when I ran into the Demens and they decided to try and attack me, I went into rage mode and killed all but one, who was beaten pretty badly. 

I had jerked him up by his hair and sneered, "You tell your pussy assed, cockless little bitch of a leader that I _get_ it. I do. I see now that his retarded theatrics are to hide the fact he's got a tiny cock. It's why everything he attempts fails miserably. Higgs Monaghan is a FUCKING joke. You tell him that. Hell, I'll even give you my name so you can seal that message with a kiss. Probably the only kiss Higgs has ever gotten.... Emma Norris. Got it? I don't take too kindly to little boys, pretending to be scary men in a silly group, trying to jump me. You'll always lose. See, I may look weak, I may be female, but I still fucked up and killed 4 of Higgsy's widdle Demens. He ain't shit. Demens ain't shit. Y'all hide behind bommmmbs and long winded worrrrrds to intimidate. You're all fucking jokes. Especially your silly widdle pussy of a leader. "

I walked off, throwing over my shoulder, "Tell Higgs all of that. Thank you kindly."

___

Life was calm and easy going for six weeks. I all but forgot about the run in with the Demens, passing my time reading, enjoying little walks, finding various bits and bobs from scavenging where I could. Normal, dull daily shit.

* * *

  
When Higgs heard the message that that Emma bitch had sent, the dead silence from the man scared the one who delivered the message. The glass Higgs was holding shattered as he just stared straight ahead, his silence louder than any bomb.

The Demens were used to Higgs' anger and rage, but this time, the camp was dead silent. "Rage" was an immense understatement for what Higgs was exuding. The man was beyond dangerously furious to the point he had nothing to say. 

Pointing at the man who delivered the message, Higgs jerked his thumb behind his shoulder, silently demanding the other man to leave. 

Everyone in camp heard Higgs' horrific bellows as he fucked up everything in his tent. 

In less than 30 minutes he was gone. 

The dead silence continued for a few minutes before someone spoke up. "That Emma chick is in for a world of hurt...." 

"Ain't _never_ seen Higgs _that_ pissed off. He's gonna fuck her life up." Another Demen agreed, shaking his head before taking a drink of his beer. 

"I've worked along side Higgs for four years now and he's had many stupid people tell him off and he always says SOMETHING before killing them. I've never EVER seen him silent - especially after that message he just heard." A tall Demens higher-up said as he whittled on a stick of wood. "I almost pity that Emma chick."

* * *

I was waiting out a hard Timefall, keeping silent as BT'S floated around doing their BT stuff. Being far back enough in the little cave I'd found, I knew I was safe.

Being busy gathering chiral shards and medicinal plants to bring back to my shelter, I had completely zoned out and rather annoyingly got caught in the deadly rain. Usually I was on alert and knew when Timefall was approaching but I was too busy gathering the Chiral shards to notice. My head usually wasn't in the clouds like that but there was something so peaceful about the day that I just became one with the environment. This Timefall felt different than usual, however. 

Also, the air had a different feel to it. Kinda a heavy feeling pressing me down, a metallic taste in my mouth (which was odd as fuck) and a strong feeling of dread. To be honest, it felt like much more than the storm was building. It felt like the calm before the storm- and it was already pretty bad outside the cave. Nothing I could do about it, though, so I sat down on the cave floor and went through my bag of shards and plants, paying more attention to the shards than anything. The clearer they were, the stronger the Chiral matter - or where ever it was within the shards - and I had gotten pretty good at creating various things out of the shards. Nothing really useful; little carvings and mini figurines of things that really made no sense. 

I was about to repack my bag when I heard a voice. It wasn't the voice of someone talking. It was more like a voice inside my head. It sounded like it was saying 'You blah blah darling' or some crap like that. I paused as I listened hard but heard nothing more. I just figured it was just something outside with the BT's that my brain was going all pareidolia on and brushed it off. BT's were known to make some messed up crazy ass sounds, after all. 

Stupid gross fucked up things.....

"You fucked up baaadly, Darlin'.... _Reaaaallll_ badly...." The whisper in my mind was louder now and I actually stopped all motion, my eyes moving slowly around the cave.

That definitely was _NOT_ any BT. That was a person.

"Who the fuck is that?" I called out. "And stop with the creepy whispers in my head, fuckin idiot." My voice echoed off the rocks and I heard a low chuckle in response.

It wasn't a friendly chuckle, either.   
"Creepy, was it? Now _that's_ a bit unkind of you. Especially since I've put aside allllll my work and plans to devote the time toward finding sweet little you...."

I got startled when I was suddenly and violently yanked back against someone. My arms were crossed over my chest and held tight against me, the act pressing me against whoever was behind me.

"So I'm a joke, hmmm? My _faction_ is a joke? I ain't _shit_? Oh, and my faaaaavorite one of them all: my retarded theatrics are to hide the fact that I have a tiny cock." I felt his lips move to my ear and he barely audibly breathed, "You fucked up, kitten.... _Ohhhhhh_ how you fucked up...." 

I felt myself hit the wall of the cave HARD and then my world went black as a hate-filled laugh followed me into the darkness. 

___________

I woke up in a room with a throbbing headache. It felt like someone had been beating on my skull with a hammer.

I groaned as I sat up and then looked around. I was in a small room with stone walls and floor. It was cold, drippy and dark except for a small light coming from a lantern in the corner of the room. A single person crappy mattress lay in the far corner of the room where the walls met. I turned up my nose because, even with the dim light, I could easily see how dirty and disgusting it was. No doubt it stank. 

I slowly got to my feet and immediately felt sick and dizzy. I put a hand to my head and felt a large goose egg there.

" _Fuck_ , that hurts." I muttered, wincing at the sharp pain which had immediately hit me when I had touched the lump.

Now, I wasn't stupid. Not at all. I knew full well who had control of me and had locked me in here. It was extremely obvious given what he'd whispered in my ear: Higgs Monaghan had actually found me and it was my own damned fault for having had let my guard down. Hopefully he was just going to... I don't know...yell at me or put the fear of the Beach into me. Or toss me to a BT. He _was_ fucked up like that.

I went over, leaned against the wall to the right of the door, slid to the floor and waited. It was all I could do. 

I didn't wait long. The door to the room slammed open, making me jump as Higgs walked in. His eyes immediately locked on me and I felt a cold dread shoot through my veins, which made my heart feel like it got fully encased in ice.

"And here you are, pretty little _bitch_. I was _wondering_ when I'd finally catch up to you."

I just stared at him as he closed the door behind him. _'Don't make him mad. Don't make him mad. Just stay cool. Stay chill. Breathe slowly. He can probably sense fear.'_ I thought over and over in my mind as if it were a prayer up to who knew what. 

"You've been reaaaaal hard to find." He said as he walked up to me and squatted in front of me. "But I'm _so_ glad we're finally face to face! Just lil old me and sweet little you. The entire time I've been hunting for you, I've had _all_ the time I needed to figure out exactly what I'm going to do to you... And Darlin, I almost feel sorry for you. See," Higgs reached out and ran the back of his fingers down my cheek. "Not only have you cost me valuable time I could have been using to destroy more cities, but you also killed four of my men. Granted they were too weak, so you did me a favor - but you still killed them. I just can't go _havin'_ that. Weak or not, loyal men are hard to find. Annnnd let's not forget all the things you said about me. Ahhhhh darlin', you and I are gonna have a _lot_ of fun provin' your words wrong." He smiled an actually beautiful smile - and then it flatlined and his eyes grew dark. "Get the fuck up."

Higgs was on his feet in a moment, jerked me up by my hair, pushed me violently hard against the wall and was nose to nose with me. His boot was between my feet and he used it to push my leg over then he pushed his knee up and into my crotch.

"Gonna have a lottttt of fun provin' your words wrong, sweetheart." He repeated and then grabbed my chin tight before he smashed his mouth into mine.

I could feel his hatred thickly emanating off of him and it scared me. Higgs forced his tongue into my mouth and on reflex I bit it as hard as I could. I tasted blood immediately but Higgs laughed as he jerked his head back.

"Darlin', I've felt FAR worse pain than that. Gotta try harder, kitten. Come _on_ ," he backed up with his arms held out. "Show me how you took my men down."

I pushed off the wall and threw a hard punch at his face - but he was gone and I fell over, only to hear his laughter behind me. I whirled around, saw him vanish - and then he was behind me again. A moment later I was back on a wall exactly as I was before. This time Higgs was pressing his knee against my crotch a little harder, slowly moving it back and forth.

"What's wrong? Hmmm? Am I too fast for ya?" he asked and then laughed. "Let's say we try that again, hmmm? And keep in mind, kitten. You use your teeth again and I'll punch them out. Your decision. Now let me in." Higgs said and again crushed his lips against mine, kissing me hard. He pressed his tongue against my lips and when I didn't part them, he moved away a hair and growled," I SAID let me in. Last chance." His eyes bore hate into my own and once again his lips were hard against mine, and I parted my lips to him.

A moment later I gasped into his mouth as I realized my pants and panties were off. Higgs let go of me, freed himself, and did something which forced my legs to go around his waist.

**(T.W)**

He reached down, fisted his cock twice and then lined it up at my entrance. His manic and hate filled eyes bore deeply and cruelly into my own - and a moment later blinding white hot pain tore through me as Higgs brought his cock up hard, impaling me to the base in one violent thrust.

I screamed with the severe pain and barely heard Higgs murmur into my ear as he thrust harder and harder up into me, "Not so small _AFTER_ all, hmmm, kitten?" He brought his mouth to my neck and bit so hard I thought I'd lose a chunk of skin.

The violent rape lasted a horrific amount of time and when Higgs finally spent inside me, he jerked his cock out of me and threw me to the ground hard.

**(END T.W.)**

"We've only just begun, sweetheart." Higgs knelt next to me after his abuse of me, lifting my head by my hair. "You're gonna learn a _lot_ of lessons. Oh and don't go thinkin this will be allll over soon. Kitten, I spent 6 weeks findin you. What's another couple months, hmmm? Gotta make up for _allllll_ that lost time." 

I wanted to cry, scream, run, do _something_. But I couldn't move. I just laid there, my mind in a daze.

"Oh and one more thing," Higgs said, grabbing my chin in his hand and forcing me to look at him. "Don't even think about trying to kill yourself. I'll know. And you wont like what I do next. See you soon, sweetheart."

Higgs let go of me and a moment later I heard the door open and close.

I laid there, crying until I finally passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

When I woke up, it was dark and I was covered in a blanket. I sat up and looked around. The little lantern was now on the floor next to me and I could see a plate of food and bottle of water next to it. I slowly stood up, feeling sore all over. I picked up the lantern and painfully moved over to the mirror above a sink that was on the wall across from me.

I nearly screamed at what I saw.

My face was swollen and covered in bruises. Not to mention my pussy was so fucking sore from Higgs brutally raping me. I could still feel him all over me and his ejaculate running down my legs was _repulsive_. I felt dirty and disgusting.

I looked down at my naked body and saw bruises all over my breasts, stomach and thighs. I felt sick to my stomach. I wanted to die.

When a loud crack exploded behind me, I nearly jumped out of my skin as I simultaneously turned around, wincing at the pain in my body punishing me for moving so fast.

Higgs stood there with a little smile on his face.

It scared me.

"Ah good. You're awake. Hope you slept reallll good, kitten, because I reallllllly need more of you." His gaze moved over my body and stopped at the juncture between my legs.

"no......" I pleaded in a small voice. 

"Oh yes. I'm gonna fuck you a lot, kitten. Heh, you didn't think it'd be a one and done, did you? Can't get my point across with just one little encounter. Especially when it was a gentle encounter." He grinned as he took a step toward me. "You ready?"

I didn't answer. I just stood there in horrified shock, begging my brain to go somewhere else, go somewhere else, go somewhere else, _**GO SOMEWHERE ELSE**_....

Higgs grabbed me and threw me onto the mattress. I tried to crawl away in panic but he was on top of me before I could move more than my knees.  
"I'm gonna get realllll acquainted with every one of your holes, sweetheart." He ran a fingertip down my cheek and over my lips in mock tenderness, then rolled into his back, taking me with him so I was lying partially on top of him. 

He continued, "For now though, this is what's gonna happen. Since you can eeeeeasily talk soooooo much bullshit, why don't ya show me what else that pretty little mouth of yours can do. Go on." Higgs gestured at his currently flaccid cock. 

I looked at it in disgust. I knew what he wanted. I shook my head. 

"Oh, I think you _will_." He grabbed me by the hair and forced my head down towards his cock. 

I glanced up at him and clamped my mouth shut in defiance. Absolutely no fucking way. Nope. 

Higgs chuckled and gently pushed some stray hair behind my ear. "Got two choices, sweetheart. Refuse and get my blade across your neck or be smart and get my cock hard. Isn't a simple piece of flesh in your little mouth easier to handle than death? Hmmm?" He studied me with eyes bright with anticipation as if I were some critter that he'd expected to choose the correct path to take.

I looked down at his cock again, my lip curling up. I didn't want to do it but I knew he would kill me if I didn't. 

I slowly moved my head toward it and gave the tip a quick kiss before pulling back. "That's a good start, sweetheart." He encouraged then chuckled. "You're almost treatin this like you ain't ever fucked or sucked before. Is my kitten a virgin? Heh, I mean.... _Were_ you?" He grinned huge, the mocking, hateful laughter in his eyes _very_ apparent.

I glared death at him. 

"Alright alright, no need to get _testy_." He laughed and released my hair. "Now, I know you're not stupid so you _gotta_ know that you're gonna have to put more effort into this than a quick peck."

I looked at him and back to his cock. I didn't want to do that to him, but I literally had no choice. I moved my head closer and gave the tip a small lick. 

"That's it, sweetheart." He moaned as he ran his fingers through my hair.

I did what I had to and soon he was hard, breathing heavy, his fingers tangled up in my hair. 

"That's my good girl." Higgs praised as I continued to orally fuck him. "Kinda fucked up, aint it, that the girl who so _bravely_ killed my men, called the Demens pussies and called _me_ a pussy bitch with a tiny cock is now beat to pieces, is gettin reeeeeal intimate knowledge of my cock _and_ is about to be brutally fucked again? Now I'm not conceited but I like to believe my cock's pretty big. Wouldn't you... agree, kitten? Hmmm?" He ran a mockingly gentle fingertip down my jaw line.

I hated every moment of it but I knew if I got through this, I could put off the abuse - and maybe my death - for a little while longer. 

Suddenly Higgs stiffened and his fingers yanked hard on my hair. "Oh fuck, I'm gunna cum." Higgs groaned.

I quickly pulled away but he slammed my mouth back onto his cock. He held me there through his orgasm, letting go completely into my mouth. 

Once he was done he had me on my back, straddling my stomach while rubbing down on my throat to force me to swallow it. 

"You don't _EVER_ fuckin stop before I cum." Higgs growled. "Swallow. All. Of. It. _Right. Fucking. Now._ "

I did, trying with all I had not to gag or hork it back up. 

" _Good_ girl." He smiled. "You're gonna make a wonderful slave for me."

He got off the bed and went to the door. 

"I'll be back in a few hours. Get some rest, you're gonna need it." 

He left and I was left alone. 

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. 

I was really fucked now. 

Had to get out of here.

Higgs was motherfucking insane - and I had been more insane by fucking with him as I did. Regret, as a word, was not even _remotely_ close enough to describe what I felt.

I had to find a way out. I couldn't be here much longer. 

Taking my time, I looked around the room. 

The door was locked and obviously I didn't have the key. 

The window was barred and up toward the ceiling and I didn't have a pole to reach the latch to open it. Couldn't fit through it anyway.

There was nothing in the room I could use to pick the lock or break it. 

_'fuck fuck fuck FUCK, Emma, you have to get out of here_.' My panicking mind screamed at me. 

I looked under the bed and found a few dust bunnies and a mouse. That was it. I guess Higgs didn't really think someone would try to escape from here.

There was no escape. All I could do was wait like a fucking slave waiting for her abusive master to return. 

I was trapped. 

I wanted to cry, but I held it in. 

Had to be strong. 

Couldn't let this bastard break me.

He would not break me.

My fighting spirit was still in me deep down. Just because I got a little bashed up....okay, badly bashed up.... and raped, didn't mean I had to roll over and keep taking it. I'd have time to heal and cry and deal with the pain once I got the hell out of there. Higgs may have _some_ kind of power that made him jump but I could outsmart him.

I put my clothing back on and tightened my boots and waited. I was beyond 'in pain', bruised up, cut, bleeding... but it'd only get worse the longer I stayed. It literally was now or never - and I only had one single option. It was the most dangerous of anything. But one chance was better than zero chances.

I waited.

And waited. 

And waited. 

I waited for what seemed like days but in reality it was only about an hour. Soon I heard the footsteps coming down the hall and I got behind the door, taking a huge breath and trying to calm my breathing. 

Higgs entered the room with a big grin on his face. "You ready, bitch?" he asked, then paused, eyes narrowing.

"HI." I said and, when he turned, my kick landed square on his cock.

Higgs dropped, screaming in pain.

I took off running harder than I _ever_ had in my lifetime. ' _Please let me find the door out of here...._'. I thought as I slammed into a few doors, only to bounce painfully off of them. Finally I busted out of one and nearly fell but got my feet under me.

Outside. I was _outside!_ My jubilation didn't last, though, as I scanned around for an exit. 

Oh, it never ends, _does_ it. 

Managed to crack Higgs in the jimmies, actually got outside to freedom, annnnnnnnnnnd I was also in the Demens' camp.

Oh FUCK no, _why_.....

No one had noticed me so I frantically looked around before seeing a fence with nothing beyond it but woods.

Bingo. I took off toward it, jumped up and pulled myself over (Took all I had within me not to scream out due to the pain I already had. That move about took me down, but I was pulling hard on my adrenaline source, plus the good old 'fight or flight' thing) and tore into the woods.

I wasn't too far in when I heard Higgs' extremely pissed off yell. " **WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, KITTEN???? YOU'RE DEAD, BITCH!** "

I kept running. 

I ran until I couldn't run anymore and then I walked until I absolutely had to stop and rest. 

I had no idea where the hell I was but it was getting dark and I was in deep woods.

I had to find a place to hide. Darkness brought BT's and other heinous things. It was already hard to see in the dark, but adding deadly, angry ghost-beasts to the mix? Nah, I was hiding _some_ where.

I found a tree that was hollow inside and large enough for me to fit into. Unfortunately it was my only choice for a hiding spot. I let out a sigh and shimmied myself into it.

It was a good thing I chose to do so because Higgs and five other Demens found me not five minutes after. Motherfuckers were _fast_ figuring I'd ran for so long. Good tracking, I thought to myself.

"She's got to be around here, guys. We saw her run this way." Higgs' voice blanketed the area, hard and demanding.

"How the hell did she get out of the house anyway?" One of his men asked.

"I don't give a fuck how she did it, she's mine now, and the little cunt is gonna pay." Higgs growled. "She thought it was horrible earlier? Just wait, Kitten. Just fucking wait."

They fanned out and started looking in the bushes and among the trees. 

I nearly died of a heart attack when I realized they were coming close to my hiding spot. 

I didn't know if I could fit inside the now obviously very NON concealing tree stump any more than I already was and I didn't have much room to maneuver. 

I held my breath as they walked right by the tree. 

Then, Higgs stopped and turned toward me. 

"I know you're in there, Kitten. Your scent is all over the area. Come out now and this'll go easier for you."

I didn't move.

He walked over to the tree and looked in at me. "Hi." He lazily waved. "Last chance, Kitten. See, I don't think you _truly_ realize just what you're dealin with. I have DOOMS." His voice dropped to a whisper but I heard the rest clearly as if he was whispering in my ear. "Level 8, sweetheart. There's noooooo where in the entire country you can hide. May take me a little while but I allllways find - and get - whatever and whoever I want. And you're mine, kitten. Now come out from there before I burn you out." 

He took out a cigarette lighter and flicked it on. 

I let out a muffled cry as the flame shot several inches out of it. 

"Come on, Kitten. You _know_ you want to play." 

I had no choice so I slowly crawled out and stood up, looking down at the ground because I couldn't stand to see the look in his eyes and on his face. It was pure malevolence. 

"That's a good Kitten." He whispered.

Higgs grabbed me by the hair and jerked up hard so my head had to tip back. He then put a single finger under my chin, let go of my hair and let his eyes move over my entire face.  
"Look at how beautiful you are, even with the bruises and cuts I've given you. Such _delicate_ features. Perfect skin. Smooth, silky skin. Hair so soft it could be the fiiiiinest silk from the Orient. Eyes as blue as the ocean. A body to.... die for." Higgs slowly licked up my cheek. 

I tried to turn away but he grabbed my chin tightly and held my head still. 

"You'll learn to crave me and my abuse, Darlin. If not, you'll fear me even more than you _already_ do. Either way, I don't give a _shit_ what you do. I _own_ you. You're _my_ property. You're _mine_." 

He let go of my head and grabbed my face with both hands. 

"Here's what's going to happen now, Kitten. I'm going to kiss you. You're _going_ to kiss me back. If you don't, I'll hurt you more than you've ever known. Do you understand?"

I didn't answer.

He slapped me hard across the face.

I cried out and looked down.

He grabbed my head again and forced me to look at him. 

"Do. You. Understand?" he said, enunciating each word.

I nodded.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, sir."

He smirked.

"Good girl."

He kissed me. 

I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. 

But it didn't end. 

He pulled away from my lips and kissed my cheek. 

Then he moved to my neck. 

He bit it and I yelped in pain. 

"Shhhh," he whispered in my ear, "I won't hurt you... _too_ much."

He ran his tongue up my neck and bit my earlobe. 

I whimpered.

He then kissed my lips again and massaged my back with one hand and the back of my head with the other. 

He then grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to him. 

I could feel his erection through his pants and I struggled. "Sick _fuck_ ", I snarled. "Rape and torture turns you on?" 

He laughed and bit my lower lip. 

"You _WERE_ a virgin before I raped you, _weren't_ you, kitten. " Higgs stated as he grinned an evil, smug down at me. 

I refused to answer just as I didn't last time he'd brought it up. 

"I'm going to take that as a yes." 

He kissed me hard again and I felt him grab my wrist so tight that I felt my bones give some.

"Darlin, you're in sooooo much trouble for kicking me in the balls and attempting to escape." Higgs shook his head in mock pity as he pulled me roughly against himself and gazed deep into my eyes. "What happened earlier will be child's play compared to what's gonna happen as soon as you're back in your little room. Think my cock hurt you badly _before_?" He chuckled. "Ahhhh, sweet lil Emma.... You ain't even _begun_ to experience what I can do with my cock."

I whimpered and he laughed.

He then pulled me even closer and whispered in my ear. "And that's just the beginning." 

He let go of my wrist, slammed his fist against my jaw and I fell to the floor. 

"Now, get up." Higgs snarled, tangling his fingers in my hair and jerking me to my feet. I was seeing stars and almost fell down again.

"Fuck this. We don't got time for your _theatrics_." He mocked, effortlessly picked me up into his arms and walked back to the building I had escaped from.

I knew I'd never get that chance again. 

I struggled and kicked as hard as I could, but he just laughed. 

"You're only going to hurt yourself, darlin." He said, tightening his grip. "And _surely_ you don't want to deprive little old me the honors of doing that myself." 

He carried me into the room and threw me on the floor. 

"Now, we're going to have a little chat about your future." He said, sitting down in a chair across from me. "And I'm not going to hear any lies or bullshit. Understood?" 

I didn't answer. 

"UNDERSTOOD?" 

"Yes." I said, quietly. 

"Good girl." He smiled. "Now, we can make this easy, or we can make this hard. It's up to you." 

I didn't answer but just glared at him. 

"I'll take that as hard then." He said as a grin grew on his lips. "Ah darlin, I'm _so_ glad you're learning what I like." 

He stood up and slowly walked over to me. 

"Now, I'm going to ask you again. And I want you to be very sincere with your answer." 

He crouched down in front of me and looked into my eyes, tilting his head slightly. 

"Do you really _want_ to piss me off?" 

I held his eyes and finally answered, "You already _are_ , Higgs. That was a real stupid question."

Dead silence.

Higgs' normally ice blue eyes darkened some - and not in any form of desire. 

"You're going to regret that, bitch. Didn't want to do this _just_ yet, but perhaps it's time after all. Gotta get it through your _fucking_ head who you belong to." 

He stood up and walked behind me. I heard a swoosh sound and then a painful burning sensation hit my back. 

I screamed out and arched my back in pain. It hurt so bad I was convinced my skin was getting cooked off and my spine was starting to burn and char. My very blood was on fire, a white hot fire that nothing could extinguish. The pain got worse and worse and worse and worse, and I screamed and screamed and screamed and - The burning suddenly ceased although the pain I felt was nearly debilitating.

"Shhh Shhh. It's okay. It's okay." Higgs murmured as the searing pain continued. "I'm jussssst putting my mark on you since you're my property. Got one more place to put it also....". He grabbed my arm and i screamed with the pain as his mark was then placed on the inside of my forearm, just above my wrist.

I lay crumpled on the floor, sobbing. 

"Awwww, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" 

I didn't answer. My tears were coming too hard. 

"Now, you're officially mine. And I'm going to do with you what I want, when I want and how I want. I've never had my own personal pet before." 

He crouched down and petted my head. 

"Let's try this again, shall we?" 

I didn't answer. 

"I'll take that as a yes." 

He stood up and walked over to the door, hand on the handle. 

"Now, I'm going to give you a few days to settle in and get used to things around here. Then, we'll get to the fun stuff." 

My eyes widen and I looked up at him. 

"Oh yes, you're going to be my personal fuck toy. And you're going to enjoy _every_ fucking minute of it." 

He laughed and walked out the door, locking it behind him. I heard his laughter floating back to me for a while.

I laid there on the floor in shock and severe pain, though that was starting to diminish.

I had just been claimed by Higgs Monaghan. 

And he was going to do with me as he pleased. 

I started sobbing again. 

What had I gotten myself into? 

" _I'll get you out of this, Emma. I promise._ " 

I whispered to myself as I drifted off to sleep. 

***************************************************************


	2. Sanctuary of Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets help from two unexpected people while in the Demens' camp. 
> 
> The battered, bruised and lost reach out.  
> Help reaches back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got through chapter one, you're a trooper. The ride has just begun but I hope y'all will stick around til the end. It's all written. 100% completed. 
> 
> Again, any trigger warnings if any, will be placed above and below the potential trigger area in the fic. (T.W.) and (end T.W.) both in bold. Nothing in this chapter.

A few days had passed and Higgs had come to "visit" me every night. 

He would do horrible things to me and each time he would leave me in a worse condition than the last.  
I was covered in bruises and bite marks.  
My eye sight was becoming blurry and I felt dizzy all the time.  
Higgs came in the next morning with a few of his men in tow and I shrank back.

"Relax, kitten." Higgs said as he picked me up in his arms. "You're too fucked up and it's gettin' reallll hard to play with ya when you can hardly respond. There's no fun in that and we _WANT_ to have fun, don't we..... SO out of the kindness of my heart, you're going to go spend some time in the medical building. Heal up nice and good. And then we can start our fun allllll over again. "

Higgs winked at me and I felt even worse.  
I was taken to the medical building and put on a bed and I laid there for a few days in and out of consciousness while I was tended to by a few Demens members plus two female nurses.  
When I finally woke up feeling much better 8 days later, I found myself alone in the room aside from the nurses.

One went to the door and the other came to me and took some vitals. As she worked, she whispered, "Stacy and I are not Demens members. We're here as prisoners also. We heard what you'd said to Higgs and you said everything Stacy and I wish we had the balls to say." She glanced around and continued. "This WILL cost us our lives but you need to get away from here or Higgs WILL kill you. I have clothes and a pair of Bridges boots here for you and a bag with supplies. Enough for 3 days. In 23 minutes there won't be anyone around this area. Guard change. It'll last about 8 minutes. You're gonna leave out that door," She gestured behind me," turn left and stick to the fence. Stay LOW. You'll see a part of the fence that's raised at the bottom. Get through there and RUN. Listen closely. The _only_ way you'll be able to avoid him is to keep moving. Don't stay anywhere longer than 2 days. I fear since he's had you so many times, you and he could have a strand. If so, he'll find you within an hour no matter where you are. But you have to try. You HAVE to. Perhaps get to a Distro center. I heard he can't get inside there. They may have compassion and put you up there."

My eyes filled with tears and I hugged her, then lied down, covering back up when Stacy waved to let us know someone was coming. 

I closed my eyes to feign sleep - and a few moments later heard Higgs enter. 

"Is she ready to return? I'm gettin reaaaaaaly pent up and I'm startin to lose my fucking patience." 

"She's still sleeping," the nurse said. 

"I'll wake her up then." 

I heard him approach and then felt his hand on my shoulder. "Emma. It's time to go home."  


"She needs at _least_ two more days, Higgs." Stacy said. "If she's taken back now, she'll just be back here in the same amount of time and you'll need to wait longer than two days."

I felt Higgs' finger run gently down my cheek and he leaned over, softly kissing my temple. "I know you're awake, kitten." He whispered. "I'll let you stay two more days but then you're returning. I'm craving your sweet little clit in my mouth. And since you've had to stay here so long, I think when you return, I'll be reaaaaal good to you and finally let you cum. I haven't let you experience that yet, and that's been pretty selfish of me. Consider it a.... welcome home gift. "

With another soft kiss on my temple and a light caress on my cheek, Higgs left. 

I heard the door close and immediately opened my eyes, sitting up and swinging my feet over the side of the bed. Getting up, I moved fast, grabbing the clothing Kim showed me. 

"We have to get out of here," I said with no nonsense in my voice. 

"What?" Kim stopped working on the clipboard she was writing in as she stared up at me, Stacy doing the same.  
"Taking you both with me. Do you really think I'm letting _either_ of you go through what I did? I can't be running free knowing you both are suffering because of helping me. I appreciate the sacrifice but it can and will be avoided." I said as I dressed. "Get your stuff together, _please_. Besides, if I need medical help, you're both there." I winked. 

"You're not seriously thinking about doing this?" Kim softly asked as she exchanged a look with Stacy, although the former was moving to grab some items, shoving them into a bag. 

"Of course I am. Now hurry up." I moved my hand in a 'let's go already!' motion. We didn't have much time. 

I finished gathering the rest of my meager belongings and waited for them to finish doing the same. 

"You're putting us in danger," Stacy said, moistening her lip and looking understandably worried.  
I looked straight at her as I pointed out, "Frankly, you're in more danger staying here, especially when I'm gone and even more if Kim comes with. We have 6 minutes before the guard change. You _said_ you wished you could have said what I did to him. Look at this as a better 'fuck you'. Coming?"

Stacy and Kim nodded and I winked. "Good." 

When the window of time came, we moved out. We snuck out of the room through the door Kim pointed out to me and she led us down the path and to the broken fence. I was happy to see it hidden by tall weeds. 

It wasn't hard to get through the cut fence and once we got free, we all took off and we fucking ran hard. Both Kim and Stacy were easily able to keep up with me which I was silently grateful for. Any slowing down could very well sign our death warrants, and I know I didn't get this far to be caught again. We had to rest more than I liked but the gals weren't really long distance runners and I was still healing, but we did put some good miles between us and Higgs' camp.

We made our way through some streams, used stealth and a ton of good luck to get past an unexpected BT area which, thank goodness, we ended up on the border of the collection thus having no issues - aside from stress and fear. Making our way up a rather tall hill that thankfully wasn't ridiculously steep, I looked around, checking the area around our location. Once we got to the top, we could see for a decent distance in all directions so I plopped my bag down with a sigh. "Good a place as any to rest or sleep." I gave a little smile. "Can see if anyone or anything is approaching long before they'd see us." "I'm up for stopping for at least a while. I know I need some rest. Also, I'm fairly positive we should be at the Distro late tomorrow morning." Kim said and I nodded as I pulled out some food to snack on.

"Do you ladies want to keep moving through the night so we get there faster?" I asked but they denied.

"Between tar, BT'S, Timefall and MULES - not to mention our terrorist friends - it's best to stay here and try to get some sleep." Stacy pointed out and I slowly nodded then spoke up. "Here's the only concern that I have, however. Yeah, tar and Timefall etc., are bad. But they're stuck in one place. MULES and terrorists can go wherever they want 24/7 and spread out. We're far from his camp, yes, but not far enough. But..." I let out a tired sigh, "I'm not sure _what_ to do, to be brutally honest. All I know for sure is that I won't be sleeping tonight. I'll be too high strung to sleep. Every single noise will have me on edge."

"We won't either. Trust me." Kim softly said and Stacy agreed. We ended up spending the night softly talking, getting to know each other and actually having some laughs and fun. Stacy and Kim both worked at a medical bunker and, around 4 years ago had been over run by Higgs' stupid gang, who killed most of the workers, but took a good dozen of the smartest and most helpful - Kim and Stacy being two of them. Stacy had lost her dad and older brother to the Demens that day and her loss was never properly tended to. She had to keep a strong face around the Demens. Kim basically had the same experience, minus the family murders.

Thankfully nothing happened overnight and we set out right before sunrise. 

We were lucky as all hell that we didn't bump into a terrorist patrol or a mule. Lady Luck was definitely with us since the moment we left via that door in the medical area.

We were even luckier to run into a couple scavenging groups and barter with them for some food and water, which boosted our spirits. Not that we didn't have food, but the water had been running dangerously low and, it was always nice to have different food to snack on. By the time we reached the distro, we were all feeling pretty good as much as we _could_ There was still the huge risk of Higgs coming to us and fucking our day up. 

"This place is huge!" Stacy said in amazement as she took in the Distribution Center.  
"Yeah, it's a major hub for the entire region as far as I know." I answered as we walked up to the entrance, but were denied entry as we weren't Bridges or any other delivery porters.

"Damn...." I groused some, putting my bag down and taking a seat, crossing one ankle over the other. "At some point, someone will come by."

"Someone like a Bridge or someone like a terrorist?" Stacy asked, joking to try and lighten up the mood.

"Hopefully a Bridge Porter. They're the ones that are obviously free to come and go." I answered with a chuckle.

"So we're just sitting ducks for any terrorist that wants to take potshots at us?" Kim pointed out and I begrudgingly nodded. "There's really no other way. I see no where to hide and wait until someone comes in or out, and if we DID take cover somewhere, no one we need to see will see us. I'll take the chance. We're too close to miss out."

"Well, I'm not moving without you two so we're sitting ducks together." Stacy said and the three of us sat down to wait.

We thankfully didn't have that long to wait when a voice called out to us.

"Hey! You three! What are you doing?"  
We all looked up and I got to my feet, going to meet the guy coming over to us. "Please say you're a Porter. _Please_..." I nearly begged, a little desperation in my voice.

"I am. Say," he looked at us closely. "You all look like you've been through hell. Are you...safe?"

I shook my head. " _VERY_ much no. And if Higgs gets here, we're all dead. He... he's kept us all captive. They're nurses..." I motioned to Kim and Stacy. "They spent the last 2 weeks healing me cuz Higgs spent the past month viciously..... raping and beating me.... There's no other safe place for us to go. He'll find us anywhere. _Please_.... Ask if we can come in. Please. "

The porter looked at me and I could see the mix of concern and indecision on his face. "I'll have to clear you with my boss first. Wait right here."

"Please....." I begged as he walked off.  
I began pacing, growing more scared now that I knew help was so close. If they denied us... if that happened, I maybe could go back to my home but it was too close to where Higgs had initially grabbed me. And Kim _had_ said that Higgs could potentially sense me if we had a bond from his attacks on me.

It took another 15 minutes before a few people came out and walked to us. The three of us nearly sprinted over to them, eyes wide and our hearts now pounding as we awaited the 

"Brett told us what's going on." One of the men said with a shocked look on his face as he took us in, wincing at how gaunt we looked and at the horror that must have been in my eyes. "I'm Jay Campbell, pretty much the 2nd in command here. I spoke with Die-Hardman and Deadman and they immediately granted the three of you asylum for as long as you need it. We have spare rooms and everything you'd possibly need for your comfort and feeling of security. Let's get you inside." He scanned the area around the Center, no doubt hoping he'd not see any Demens or Higgs barreling down on us all. To be honest, I did the same thing.

I then met his eyes and gratefully, and with huge relief, said. "T...thank you. We were terrified it'd be a 'no'. We had no other plans for safety if that'd been the case." I gave Jay and the others a small smile and the three of us followed him inside.

After a walk down various hallways and past some packing areas for the Porters, Jay stopped at a double door. "Just down this hallway to the right, you'll find a bunch of empty private quarters. Make yourselves at home. I'll patch you," he looked at me, "into Deadman as he's extremely concerned, and then we'll take it from there. Deadman is a doctor so you'll be in as good of hands as possible." 

I nodded, feeling a numbness take place of my terror and worry now that safety was a guaranteed 100%. Jay opened the door and let us in. "I'll be right back." He let us know and walked back the way we'd come.

I walked into the hallway and stopped for a moment, taking in a few deep breaths. "Wow.... we're safe. We are actually fucking safe!" I grinned at Kim and Stacy who both beamed back at me. We all moved in for long hugs, just crying with relief. We both knew this was a huge break for us. We were safe. They couldn't hurt us any more.

"Thank you so much, Em." Stacy said between sobs. "You honestly just saved our lives."

Kim expressed the same then we picked our quarters, the 3 of us right next door to each other.

I walked around my room, getting acquainted with it - at least with what I knew about, and then lied on the bed, staring at the ceiling. 20 minutes later I heard a simple melody play and raised my head. "Yes?" 

"It's Deadman, here to see you, Emma. May I come in?" After I gave my permission, Deadman materialized close to the door and walked over to me. He was a hologram, which I thought was really kickass. After we introduced ourselves and made a little small talk, Deadman's voice grew quieter, with a strong voice of pure empathy and sorrow as he said, "Higgs.... He really hurt you."

I pursed my lips, gave a little nod of my head and met his eyes. "Unfortunately that's a huge understatement. I... was an unthinking, cocky shit who said the wrong thing one day to the wrong people. Got back to Higgs and it took him 6 weeks to find me. He.... brought me back to his Demens camp and... I... I'm real fucking lucky to be alive. Not sure how damaged I am in-inside but...a-at least I'm alive and got me, Kim and Stacy out safely. He had them prisoners also for the past four years, but as far as I know they were JUST used to patch people up. They never mentioned rape or anything..."

Deadman just studied me before a sadness filled his eyes. "I am beyond sorry you had to suffer through that, Emma. No one ever should suffer rape. We... have a psychologist on staff if you'd like some help. Probably hands down the best thing a rape survivor can gift themselves to help the healing process. It's one thing for the body to heal, but the mind is just as - if not MORE - vital to heal. "

I thought it over and then nodded, softly replying, "I'll take you up on that. In a few days though. I just... want to rest, pray I don't have nightmares...see a doctor... I mean - you're a hologram so..." Awkward.

"Oh, my actual body is at the main Distro." Deadman chuckled, not offended at all. "But don't worry. There are doctors where you're at also."

It looked like he was about to leave and I had one very important question I absolutely needed to know the answer to. "Deadman?" I asked and he raised a brow as he turned back to me. "AM I safe here? H-higgs... Can,t come in here at all....right? He WILL be hunting me." I bit my lower lip, praying all would be good. Please let all be good.

"He got into one of the other Distro Centers once before - no no," he hurriedly comforted me, "but security has been immensely upgraded and we've had no issues since. Yes. You're beyond safe here no matter what he attempts." 

"Thank you." I whispered and Deadman gave me a smile before disappearing.

I laid back down on the bed and cried myself to sleep. The nightmare was over. Finally.


	3. Darkness and love have at least one thing in common; they are both surrounded by shadows, pain, and death.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends. 
> 
> A sad forever.
> 
> Enter Ego baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings.   
> A semi relaxing chapter. 
> 
> I'm guessing there's like 3 to 5 chapters left? ish?   
> Super glad you're here still, if you're still reading. :)

" _Kitten, kitten, kitten... you know you can't fully escape me_." My eyes shot open and I bolted upright, gasping as I frantically looked around. No one was there and I slowly laid back, rolling on my side and curling up into the fetal position.

Somehow I fell back into a fitful sleep.

_"Sweetheart ... you_ know _you're just prolonging the inevitable. You can't hide from me. I'll always find you. Remember when I marked you? Hmmm? Consider it a tracking device - always on you. You're_ mine _, kitten."_

I woke again, this time with a scream and looked around wildly before calming myself down. I was in the Distro Center and Higgs couldn't get to me here. I was safe and secure.

_"You just keep thinking that, darlin._ " I heard in my mind - and I knew I was wide awake.

At that moment, I heard a very familiar Crack come from the corner of the room and I screamed loudly, knowing it was Higgs.

"You're safe. It's not Higgs." I heard a soothing voice as a woman dressed in all black slowly came over to me. "Deadman told me what happened to you and I... Well, to put it in layman's terms, I'm able to know if anything is wrong in here. The room is connected to me because of what has happened and I can see, hear and feel everything in here if certain criteria are met. If something is wrong, I can teleport... Jump... here instantly. May I sit, please?" She gestured to the bed and I nodded. 

After she sat she softly said," I'm Fragile."

"Emma. Nice to meet you." 

"Same, though I wish it were under better circumstances. Deadman filled me in and it has just broken my heart. I am so truly sorry you had to suffer that. What happened when you screamed earlier? A nightmare?" 

I shook my head, starting to tremble. "He's in my head. I thought I was just having a nightmare but right before you came, he spoke to me again." I looked at Fragile with panicked eyes. "I'll never escape him. He's able to track me wherever I am forever." 

"How?" She asked and I showed her my wrist and then my back. "He just now before you got here told me it's a tracker." 

"It's actually a branding. The Demens did that to you?" 

I shook my head. "No. Higgs did. He stood behind me and, well, It felt like my skin and muscle and bones were melting off me. It hurt so much and I was bleeding everywhere." 

"I'm so sorry, Emma." She said, after closely looking at the scars on my wrist and back. "I'm not sure how or if these _can_ be removed. Higgs is a level 8 DOOMS and there's no one else even close to his level. I'm a level 5. Sam is a 2." She took a deep breath and finished. "There's... There's a chance the brandings he put on you contain his blood also. That would create a strand between you which unfortunately can never be... severed."

_"Ding ding ding! Kitten, let Fragile know she's correct! You are forever linked to me. Didn't I already tell you that? Can't escape me.... I'll always find you.... Did you think I was just_ playing _with you? You got a lot to learn, Darlin...."_

I had hunched over with a sob and was rocking forward and back by the time Higgs had shut up. "He just told me to tell you you're correct on everything." I looked up at her, helplessly.

"H-He can hear us talking?" Fragile's eyes widened as she paled and gripped my forearm and I sadly nodded.  
  
"Yes. Apparently so." I whispered - and burst out sobbing hard. 

"It's OK. We'll get you out of this somehow." She said, hugging me. "Don't give him the satisfaction of hearing your tears. You're away from him and he can't hurt you again."

"I don't want to go anywhere if he's going to be there. I can't escape him. He keeps saying he'll always find me and," I sucked my lower lip into my mouth and chewed on it - an stupid habit though a calming one. "Maybe I should just go back to him." My voice faded away.

_"Best thing you've said since you_ left _me, darlin'. There's hope for you yet!_ " Higgs laughed.

"Shut the FUCK up, Higgs, you're all types of fucked up nassssssty." I hissed. 

Fragile pursed her lips. "Higgs never shuts up on a normal day. To have him constantly rambling in your head... I can't even comprehend it. But no, Emma. There's no way you're going back. My friends and I WILL protect you. I PROMISE you this." 

I looked up at her and wiped my eyes. "You will?" 

She nodded. "Of course. You're my friend now and I won't let anyone hurt you. Especially Higgs." 

I sniffled and then said softly, "He IS a pussy after all. Only a pussy beta male would rape a female since that's the only power they feel they have."

_"..........kitten....... You keep digging your grave deeper and deeper..._ " Higgs softly said in a low, deadly tone of voice.

"Shut UP Higgs. You are seriously one jacked up piece of shit." I rolled my eyes. 

" _You're just realizing this NOW_?" Higgs laughed. How fast his moods changed. If _that_ wasn't a sign of his insanity, nothing was.

"Oh, I've realized a _lot_ about you. You're a weak little manchild, who, if you didn't have your DOOMS, would no doubt be a booger eating, nerdy little shit stain. Fuck off and fuck _you_ , Monaghan." I growled.

There was silence for a moment and then he just started laughing. _"Oh FUCK, kitten! You'd NEVER say that to my face. I welcome you to try it._ Please _."_

"What, and have you rutting in me while drooling and grunting in my fucking ear again? No thanks, cuppycakes. Go fuck one of your Demens. Leave me alone. You wanna be annoying in my head, then I'll talk shit about you back." I snapped. "Leave. Me. Alone."

_"I'll get you back here, kitten. Believe me. And when I do, mmm mmmm, we are gonna sit down and have a niiiice long talk, you and me. I guarantee, you won't like the topic._ "

"I seriously doubt that I'll ever be anywhere by you again." I said.

" _We'll see, kitten. We'll see. Sleep well for now. Hope you have nice dreams about me._ " Higgs laughed and then disappeared from my mind.

I sat there and took a deep breath. I didn't even notice that I was shaking.

"You okay, Emma?" Fragile asked, studying me. 

I looked up at her and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm... Okay I guess." 

"You sure? That sounded pretty intense."

"It was positively awful. I want to break down, scream and cry when he speaks in my head but I- I can't help being all smart-ass towards him since I'm away from him. Trying to feel strong again, take back my power- but," I sighed heavily, "just as he said, I'm just digging my grave deeper and deeper." I closed my eyes. "He's gonna get me again. I don't know when or how but he's gonna get me." 

"Hey, you're not gonna let that happen. We'll stop him."

I looked up at her and gave her a little smile. "Thanks, Fragile. You're a really good friend and I appreciate you so much."

She smiled back, gently rubbing my shoulder.

\-------

Three weeks had passed and Fragile had been with me at least 80% of either each or every other day. She'd gone with me to the doctor and the psychologist, which was a lovely and selfless act. I know her having to hear the explicit details of what all Higgs did to me gutted her beyond words and during the first appointment when she heard it, once we got back to my room she just held me close and we both cried. It bonded us, actually, since she had worked with Higgs in the past before he'd become that headcase of Delusions. They had been intimate in that time and she knew who and how he'd truly been. Hearing what he'd done to me just broke her heart, and my hearing how he used to be kind of broke mine. From how she described it, Higgs used to be selfless, giving, empathic, helpful, quick to help anyone who was depressed and so on. Night and Day, indeed.

One afternoon she came to spend time with me and casually said, "Emma, a real real good friend of mine will be here soon. I think it'll be a good thing for you to meet him."

I pursed my lips then nodded. "Sounds fine to me." I then grinned, "Is he single? I could do with a real man in my life. One who's stable and gentle, selfless and kind with a gentle touch yet would kick ass and kill a mother fucker if I was in danger. Oh and has a great sense of humor and gives amazing hugs...." 

"So basically you're looking for a Not-Higgs." Fragile chuckled and I nodded. "Precisely. Good call. Anyway, after that episode with Mr Egotistico Fantastico, a real man is definitely what I need in my life."

I blinked then and put a hand over my mouth as I silently died laughing. Higgs wasn't speaking but I could hear his angry breathing. I wrote it down for Fragile and she almost bust out laughing. I held a finger up and spoke."I swear to God it'd also be ultra amazing to find a real man who actually _knows_ how to use his cock. I was a virgin when Egobaby got hold of me but I _got_ friends who haven't been for a while. And not a single one said a cock is just supposed to do this" I made some stupid generic hand motion and winked, "and only that during sex. Fuckkkkk I need a real man who actually knows how to hit the riiiiiight spots and move his cock jussssst right. "

"Ew god, stop drawling your words like he does. It's positively repulsive and makes me picture you being his twin..." Fragile said, absolutely horrified, and I blinked as my jaw dropped. "Fucking for _real_ I was _doing_ that?! Ugh that slimy pickle rubbed _off_ on me. And I don't mean in _that_ way. I do not wanna be sounding like Egobabies twin fucking sister. Noooo thanks." I then brightened, getting back to the important stuff. "So, what's your guy friends name you want me to meet?"

"His name is Sam and -"

I winced hard as Higgs roared and started going OFF in my head.

"Jesus fucking christ, Egobaby, would you PLEASE put a fucking rolled up sock in your God damned mouth before you go hammering nails through your stupid balls and bellowing into my BRAIN YOU IDIOTIC SLIMEY PICKLE?????"

_"......Ego baby????"_

"Fucking for REAL, Higgs? All you heard during my entire bitching you out explosion was EGOBABY? Why won't you just fall off a cliff and unpatriate already. Fuck. No really. Egobaby."  
  
" _.... You are NOT allowed to talk to or meet Sam. Do you hear me?_ " Higgs all but venomously hissed and I made a "wtf" face. 

"Listen, dad. I'm 22 years old and I'm an adult woman now. I'm able to make my own choices and use my own judgment on who I choose to date or share my bed and shower with. So please, dad, don't worry. I'm sure this Sam guy is kind, sweet, protective, would never lift a finger to hurt me, wouldn't mentally, emotionally or physically hurt me.... You know dad.... A REAL man. Not a manchild.......oh wait. You're not my dad. Ha. Sorry about that, Egobaby. "

_"Fuck you, Emma. Just wait. I'm going to not just break you, but fully and completely shatter you into so many tiny pieces NO one will be able to put you back together. Think I'm fucking around?"_

"Egobaby," I sighed dramatically. "I'm warning you, don't fuck with me today or I _will_ end you. I will literally go befriend a BT by feeding it Demens souls and then I will sic it on you and it will _kill_ you until you are _dead_. Go take a long cold shower, play with your baby-tube and leave me alone. God. You're _SO_ annoying."

" _You're a_ cunt _. Fuck you. Fuck off. Fuck you and FUCK YOU._"

I rolled my eyes and put my fingers in my ears."Congrats to me, I just singlehandedly turned the once almighty godlette into a temper tantrum throwing 8 year old. He's kinda cute like that. Makes me wanna buy him a toy truck or something if he just behaves and acts like a big boy. I mean fucking _HELL_ , Higgs wtf."

A few moments passed on blessed silence until I added, "I'll just ignore him. I actually found out earbuds and good music blocks out his annoying dramatic monologues." I said to Fragile. "Thank fuck. I'm sleeping fully all night now."

Fragile and I talked more and then I asked, "When will Sam get here? Honestly every thing aside, I'm super excited to meet him. The way you've talked of him, he sounds so kind."

"He's due in at any time now, actually."

"Does my hair look good?" I jokingly asked and, not expecting any reaction from my personal peanut factory, smirked at Higgs' gag.

"I'm sure Sam will be happy with your looks." Fragile laughed and we listened to some music.

\-------------

One hour later Sam had finally arrived. I stayed in my quarters as Fragile went to completely fill him in on everything - even Higgs' connection to me via his marks and in my head.

When they came to my room, it was - exceptionally _weird_ the reaction Sam had. He took one look at me, blinked, and was across the room to me in a few strides where he pulled me into a tight, long hug. "Are ya doing okay, Emma?"

"Starting to feel myself again, Sam." I blinked at the total unexpected hug as if I were a long lost friend. It was _nice_ , though, I had to admit to myself. "It's really nice to finally meet you. Fragile has told me a lot about you."

Sam moved back, studied me closely and mouthed a few words that I couldn't figure out so he wrote it down:

**Ain't no way that disgusting sick FUCK will ever lay hands on you again. You fully and completely have my protection, support and ear any time. Also if you ever need me, Fragile will jump me here instantly. You are NOT and are NEVER alone. I am so disgusted, disturbed and freaked the FUCK out that that piece of shit did that to you. If I ever get the chance to kill him, I promise I'll do it in your name and he WILL know it. "**

I looked up at him and said his name as a tear fell. "Oh Sam.. You're absolutely amazing. Thank you so so so much. Can I have another one of those long hugs? They feel really safe." Oh Higgs was literally _infuriated_ , breaking shit where ever he was and when I flinched hard, Sam asked, "What-" but I shook my head and pointed to it, mouthing "Higgs" and pantomimed flipping shit.  
  
Sam thought for a moment then wrote, **"Work with me here. But I'm being completely honest as well."** I nodded and he took my hands, saying, "If you're free tonight, I'd like to take you to dinner. Don't know if you're aware but there's a pretty upscale restaurant up on the top floor. Blows the cafeteria away. Plus we can get dressed up real nice. Oh and I'm pretty sure there's dancing tonight there as well. It's none of that fast dance shit. Just nice slow dancing. It'll be nice to enjoy that with you, Emma."

My eyes widened and I nodded. "I'd love to go, Sam! Thank you so much for asking me. Gosh I'll be able to dress super nice and look like a actual female instead of a Porter with no where to go."

Sam studied me and, despite the slight blush on his face he said softly, "You already look amazing. Yeah even in 'that old thing'." I laughed. "I already like you, Sam Porter Bridges." 

  
He smiled and wrote, " **I have to go now. I'll be back in a couple hours. Just think about tonight if Higgs gets to you. Keep your mind on our date**."

Sam hugged me again, gave me a tender kiss on my cheek and then headed out. I waved as he left and grinned over at Fragile who returned it then said, "From me knowing Sam as long as I have, it seems he really likes you."

"I like him too. He's so kind. You can see it in his eyes. I feel safe with him. I'm positive he'll help me heal and forget about those few weeks with Egobaby." I heard Higgs malevolently growl. "Jumpin' Jesus, Higgs will someday have to hear Sam and I making passionate love. And oh snap, I'll actually GET OFF too. Yeah he was so bad, I never got off _once_ in the entire 4 weeks. Sad. _Very_ sad." 

Take _that_ , Egobaby. 

Fragile snorted then held up a finger and wrote something. **"Now that he and I have a connection with you, if Higgs ever takes you, Sam and I will be where ever you are instantly and we will jump you to safety just as fast**."

I teared up and mouthed "Thank you so much".

Lord knows Higgs would probably try to get me again. I was glad to know I'd be safe even if he succeeded.  


\-------


	4. This thing we're doing here, you, me, I'm in. I'm all in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Higgs being malevolent Higgs.
> 
> Fragile works magic.
> 
> Emma has a wonderful night with Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no triggers.

~~They say don't wound what you can't kill,~~

~~well where's the fun in just killing you?~~

~~I love to wound and wound and wound,~~

~~and just when you feel am gonna kill you~~

~~I'll wound you again-and then I'll kill you.~~

* * *

* * *

* * *

Higgs was dangerously pissed off as he paced hard in his quarters. Fucking Egobaby. _EGOBABY_. And the cunt was digging her grave so deep she'd fall out of the entire _world_ once he kicked her into it. "How fucking DARE she mock me and go on a date with fucking Sam Porter Bridges... I'll fucking _kill_ both of them. But I'll fuck her in front of him before I do so. Tear her up with my cock so FUCKING brutally that she's bleeding and hoarse from screaming but I'll make her orgasm super hard at the same time right in front of Sammy. Oh Sammy you fucked up, you fucked up. Taking my baby, my bitch, my girl from me. You're _dead_ , Sammy. Dead dead dead."

Higgs was so angry he punched a hole in the wall. 

_"Shit._ " He hissed.

He then looked at his hand and saw blood. 

"I'll _kill_ her. I'll kill them _both_." 

Higgs was so angry he punched a hole in the wall again. 

" _Fuck_. I need to go wash my hands."

  
An hour later, Higgs was still raging and he decided he wouldn't take Emma from the Distro (not yet at least) but he _was_ gonna pay her a nice little visit. Not to rough her up. No no no no no.

She told Fragile he never once made her cum. A man's honor, when smeared, needed fixing. And despite the fact he was a monster who brutally raped her and would absolutely do so again, he definitely didn't need any "Higgs couldn't even make her cum" bullshit attached to his reputation.

Fuck that. 

Tonight in the wee hours of the morning, he'd be by her bed and use a little DOOMS to keep her docile, quiet and _definitely_ feeling convinced that letting Higgs treat her real good was normal and fully okay - and he was going to give the bitch the BEST orgasm of her fucking _life_.

Best part was, she'd keep quiet about it. What could she say? _'Oh Higgs was here and all he did was give me the best orgasm of my life. I wish he'd make me cum more often. Maybe I'd willingly stay with him_.'

He WISHED.

She still was gonna get brutally and viciously fucked up - but tonight was gonna be _all_ about her as if she were fully protected by Higgs, loved by Higgs - he supposed in a fucked up way he loved her in his _own_ fucked up way - and cherished by Higgs.

He could be a fucking goddamned gentleman if he wanted to.

There just wasn't as much fun in _that_ role. 

* * *

Fragile had gotten me a lovely emerald green dress with matching heels and she helped do up my hair and put a little makeup on. When I saw myself in a full length mirror, I nearly cried.

"My God..." I whispered in awe, turning this way and that. "How.... I never knew I could look _this_ beautiful. Fragile....thank you so much! I can _never_ repay you. Oh my _goodness_..."

"You can repay me by having a wonderful time with Sam, Emma." She gently smiled and gave me a hug. "I'm sure the two of you will have a great time. Plus it'll do you a world of good."

I was so nervous, I didn't know what to do with myself. I was like a kid on Christmas morning, I just wanted it all to start now.

"I'm _so_ nervous, Fragile."

"I know you are, but that's a _good_ thing. It means you care. Just relax and let me handle the rest."

"I trust you." I grinned and we talked about random crap to pass the time. Finally after checking the time, Fragile gave me a knowing look. "Sam should be here shortly, Emma. Are you still nervous?" She teased and I thought on it for a few moments and then shook my head.

"I am but I'm not. First date I've gone on in a few years. I mean, this is just like normal eating and dancing. But you know, with a very handsome, kind and rugged man."

"Who happens to have amazing stamina." She said then blushed and added on, "For delivering _packages_ I mean..." She paused then went, "For _Bridges_."

" _JESUS_ FRAGILE. HAHAHAHA no matter _how_ that sentence is said, it can never not sound dirty as fuck!" 

We both laughed as she went to the door and peeked out. "He's here, Emma. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied, nervously.

"You look stunning by the way."

"Thanks."

"Let's go then. You don't want to keep your date waiting, after all." Fragile winked and I laughed.

She let Sam in and his eyes found me instantly - and he paused, taking in a breath. Coming up to me, Sam touched my cheek and softly said, "I.... You look.... Wow...."

"Even from a man who doesn't say much _ever_ , I can still tell you're as speechless as someone who talks a lot." Fragile smiled kindly and then gazed at me. "She IS beautiful, isn't she?"

"Very." Sam was still gazing down at me. He looked great as well, wearing a nice white shirt, a dinner jacket and cargo pants and hair down for once. I'd only seen him with it pulled back. I grinned up at him and murmured, "You look quite handsome yourself, Sam. We'll no doubt be the best dressed couple there." I winked, then blushed as I realized I'd called us a couple. 

'Ugh now I'm making _myself_ blush!" I laughed. "Let's go before I start to cry from happiness."

Sam laughed and offered me his arm. Taking it, we all walked out together, Fragile going her own way after our 'good bye's. 

* * *

The walk to the restaurant was a short one and we didn't really talk much. We just held hands and enjoyed each other's company in a very comfortable silence.

At the restaurant, I was pleasantly surprised to see how fancy it was. Dim lighting, candles on every table, those tablecloths that nearly went to the floor, fabric napkins, fine china dishes, soft piano music being played. I looked up at Sam and softly said, "I never would have believed this was a thing here. Damn." We got to our table and Sam pulled the chair out for me and then took his own seat. We both were nervous at first but soon fell into a very comfortable state and were soon laughing and deeply talking about anything and everything.

We tried each others dishes, shared an amazing tiramisu for dessert and then, when the music started 25 minutes later, Sam stood and helped me out of my seat, gave me his arm and led me to the dance floor. Soon I was safely tucked in his arms up against him and we danced the night away. 

We didn't leave the dance floor for hours.

  
The other porters and management who were also enjoying the evening really felt honored to be sharing the night with Sam and Emma. Most everyone who was a permanent Porter or other worker there had some ideas what she had gone through with Higgs and everyone knew Sam's unfortunate history as well as his phobias, so seeing both of those semi-broken humans finding a gentle and beautiful balance to rebuild each other with was.... Well, it filled everyone's hearts with love, peace and hope.

What they experienced was living, vivid proof that connections were vital and _THIS_ was precisely why. 

* * *

The evening ended with Sam and I holding hands and walking back to my place. We didn't talk much, just held hands and again enjoyed the amiable silence. When we got to my room, I turned to face him and he met my eyes. 

"I had a wonderful time tonight." I said, giving him a true smile from my heart.

Sam just gazed down at me, reached up to gently move some fallen hair back behind my ear and then gave me a gentle smile. "I had a wonderful evening also. Almost a shame to see it end. I'd suggest a walk outside to watch the stars."

"Would we be safe? If so, I'd love to do that. I've been stuck inside for weeks now and I'd love to know nature is still around."

"It's safe, Emma. I won't let any harm come to you."

"I know you won't." I said and gave him a gentle smile. 

We walked outside and took in the fresh night air. The stars were shining brightly and the moon was full and round. We walked down off the staging ramp and out onto the wide open world.

“Always looks so much more beautiful when you haven't seen it in a while." I softly said as I took in the stars above with a content smile on my face.

This was an amazingly beautiful night.

* * *

Ever listening, when Higgs heard Emma softly say that, he pushed his dooms out a little to connect with her - not so she'd notice but just enough so he could see her.

And the soft intake of breath was heard by Emma because she very softly whispered, "Hi."

Higgs whispered in reply, "h...hi...." He moistened his lips and...and fucking couldn't get a single snarky or assholeish comment out. All he could do was whisper, "You're...absolutely beautiful. I... just...have a good evening. I... don't be scared to go where you'd like with... with Sam, ok? You can have this night with no worries....."

He doubted she believed him but surprisingly, he heard her super soft whisper, "Thank you."

Higgs was about to break the connection but paused. "Em?"

"hm?"

"You're very correct. What you just said. Always looks so much more beautiful when you haven't seen it for a while. Have a peaceful rest of your date." 

I was extremely shocked that Higgs just let me off the leash. Way unexpected. But it WAS true and I was glad to not have to worry about anything except Sam and me.

* * *

We walked out a small ways until we were far enough from the center so no one would come across us but we could also get back immediately if needed.

And it WAS a literal peaceful night. Not one interruption at all. We were sitting on the grass and had lied back to watch the stars easier and a few meteorites passed by. "That's awesome." I murmured as I rested my head on Sam's shoulder, his arm around me. "I _love_ the mysteries of space. Thinking about how miniscule we are in the whole scheme of things."

"I feel it's a way get us thinking about how mind blowing it all is as a whole. Then you view this world and it's fighting, killing, war, and so on. Seems so stupid from way out there." Sam caressed my upper arm as we lied comfortably on the soft grass, getting lost in the celestial beauty of the night sky. We peacefully enjoyed the view while contentedly holding each other- and then a yawn escaped me. "Ugh, I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. We can go back whenever you want."

"No, no. I'm not ready to leave yet. Just a little sleepy is all." I assured Sam. "I'd not complain if the night never ended, to be honest. I've never felt as safe, free, happy and hopeful before as I do right now. Being in your company has so so _so_ much to do with that, Sam. And I'll hush now cuz knowing my luck, I'll spook ya off." I chuckled warmly and Sam looked over at me, giving me a smile.

"Hey..." Sam murmured as he somehow effortlessly rolled so he was now gazing down into my eyes while I was still nestled on his upper arm, "I doubt you could spook me off for any reason..... 'less ya turned into a BT or something. Then there'd be a bigger issue than just spooking." He ran a finger down my cheek. "For one, I'd be pissed cuz I'd have a moral responsibility to cut your cord. And for two, I'd not do that and be the craziest man In the world who fell hard for a BT." 

  
I was locked deep within his eyes and finally was able to say, "Well then, I'm glad I'm not a BT, because I'd miss the ever loving and super safe comfort of your hugs. _And_ I'd have to eat you and cause a voidout.... Moral responsibility of us BT's." I winked. "And I'd hate to be the one to cause you any grief, Sam." 

Sam's face got closer to mine and he whispered, "I'd never want you to be anything other than what you are right now. You're perfect, Emma."

"Sam, you sure know how to say the right things at the right time." I held his eyes and he gave me a small, genuine smile, "When it's the right person, I will always speak from my heart."

The tension between us was thick - _good_ tension. The 'I want to get closer to you; real closer' tension - and finally Sam breathed out, "I never want to make you feel uncomfortable, Em. Is it okay if I..."

"It's more than okay, Sam. I think if we don't, we'll implode...."

"Agreed." He whispered and slowly brought his lips to mine, kissing me so gently but full. His kisses were indeed returned. 

I was in heaven. I was in heaven with Sam.

"... Sam." I couldn't get any other words out when our kiss paused for a moment. 

"... Em." He smiled and we kissed again.

I couldn't believe it. I was still in heaven. But now I was in Sam's heaven as well. And it was beautiful. 

I didn't want the moment to end, but it had to because he had a short delivery in the morning and neither of us wanted him to be late.

He walked me back to my quarters and, with another kiss which this time spoke volumes, and with promises from him to come back to me soon as he was back, we turned in for the night.

I already missed him after ten minutes. Sleep would bring me closer to the time we would be back together. I changed to my sleep shirt, washed my face and went to sleep.

\-------


	5. Never attempt to apply logic to madness, for there is none; it is the nature of madness to be illogical.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are the highs.  
> There are the lows.
> 
> Such is the roller coaster of this crazy thing we call 'Life'.
> 
> _________
> 
> That's why crazy people are so dangerous. You think they're nice until they're chaining you up in the garage.
> 
> \- Michael Buckley, 'The Fairy-Tale Detectives'

These violent delights have violent ends

and in their triumph die,  
....like fire and powder.  
Which, as they kiss,

consume.

W. Shakespere

* * *

* * *

* * *

I was awoken to a soft caress on my cheek and muttered, "nnnn,,,S'too early to get up......"  
  
My woken exhaustion was instantly gone when I heard a whispered voice I knew only too well and my eyes opened, looking directly into a fully dressed Porter's eyes.

_Higgs!!_

I went to sit up but his gentle hand stopped me, along with the finger to his lips. "I'm not here to harm you. Not tonight, Em. I gave you the night off, remember?"

I nodded, shaking hard, eyes moving frantically as I looked for an escape.

"Shhh. I VOW to you that I will not hurt you. I meant it and mean it fully that I gave you a night off from the monster that is me. Even those deeply loathed deserve a break now and then. I AM here for a reason, though..." Higgs looked so... different in a Porters uniform and the hat on. Almost.... Soft. Benevolent. "Remember what I told you I'd do for you once I'd brought you back from the hospital?"

I hesitantly nodded and he lightly caressed my cheek. "I'm here to fulfill my promise. Nothing more, nothing less." Higgs held my eyes and I began to feel exceptionally calm and open and I allowed him to gently slide my panties fully off and just as gently move my leg over.

He then slipped the rest of my clothing off before returning to his own, only moving atop me once we were both fully skin to skin. As I looked deeply in usually insane and rage filled eyes, this time they were curious, soft, desire filled - and very sane. It kind of scared me more than the alternative because the alternative was all I knew of him.

When he slowly brought his lips to mine, the tenderness he showed was mind fucking me - but I really felt too calm to care and sank into every kiss, every caress, every place Higgs' soft tongue would lap at and tease, soon followed by his gentle lips.

\------

He spent a lot of time with her nipples, honestly enjoying Emma's reactions, and oddly craving more as he kissed his way down her stomach, holding her hips in his hands.

Finally when he got comfortable between her legs, Higgs ran a finger over her outer lips a few times, now and then so lightly dragging his finger tips over her clit (oh how he missed that tiny piece of sensitive skin), enjoying the soft moans that left her lips. Kissing up her inner thigh, the deadly terrorist arrived at his destination, gently opened her to him and he gently kissed her clit as if it were Emma's lips above. As her head pressed back into the pillow, Higgs began alternating his kisses with little probing presses and light swipes of his tongue as he inhaled the scent of desire quickly building.

Higgs ran the flat of his tongue over her entire clit a few times and then inserted it inside her, tickling all he could reach - and then extracted it, replacing tongue with fingers as he moved his tongue up to lightly and quickly flick the tip of her clit.

"Ohhhhhhh." Emma groaned out, her hips rising up both in pleasure and to draw closer to him. And Higgs took the invitation. He found her g-spot inside her, curled his fingers and began finger fucking her, making sure he was constantly massaging that small internal area as he closed his lips around her clit and began sucking on it, his tongue dancing on it occasionally.

"Fuck, Higgs...." When the drawn out moan of his voice hit his ears, Higgs' cock was at full attention, just waiting to be able to slowly sink inside Emma and keep the magic going.

"I blocked all means of anyone hearing us. Can be as loud as we wish.... Emma, let it all go when you cum..." was all Higgs said before he closed his lips around her greedy, hungry clit.

\--------

When my orgasm hit, I let it all out and cried out Higgs' name over and over as I bucked my hips and arched my back letting the extreme force of my release take me over.

Once I was a shaking, heavily-breathing MESS, Higgs cleaned me slightly and moved back up, holding me close as he kissed me deeply and passionately, gently taking my hand and brought it down to his cock, molding my hand around it. "Do with it as you will, sweet Em..." Higgs whispered, between kisses and sucking my lower lip into his mouth and soothing it with his tongue.

I stroked him as I remembered him liking and I got turned on when he moaned into my lips, so I gently took HIS free hand and brought it down to my clit. "Again, Higgs, please..."

He obliged and we kissed deeply as we stroked each other toward mutual orgasm. When Higgs let out a small jerk of his hips, I wrapped a leg around him and directed the head of his now weeping cock and pressed it against my clit, causing both of us to moan into each other's mouths. "Girl, I wanna cum all over your clit...." "You'll be able to soon, Higgs," I whispered, moving his head to my entrance. "Show me, Higgs."

He knew what I meant and slowly entered me, our eyes locked, and soon our lips met as Higgs began rocking us both toward strong orgasm. I clung to his back, panting out his name like a God damned mantra.

\--------

When Higgs and Emma climaxed together, it was at the same time and the marks on her back and wrist were lightly highlighted in an odd glowing outline for a few seconds. Higgs noticed it and smiled against Emma's lips.  
  
The strand was fully complete now and they were 100% linked in all ways. When Em died, she'd be on his beach forever. No Sam, no Fragile, just Emma and Higgs. Higgs and Emma. The strand wouldn't break for any reason. 

Once they calmed, Higgs moved up, still inside her and pulled her against him so their foreheads touched and their eyes were locked. "I didn't want that to end...." He whispered and with a slight understandable hesitation, Emma agreed. Higgs brushed some sweaty hair off her cheek. "Maybe..... Maaaaaybe," he stressed, "We can enjoy moments like these when you're good and don't fight me. Now I do have to take my leave real soon, kitten... Sweetheart...." He cradled my face in his hands, "but now you know that, yes, I'm fully able to give strong and powerful orgasms, yes?"

She nodded with a little endearing smile and, though Higgs was putting his wall up again so when they woke he could resume loathing her, it touched him. He gave her a final long, gentle kiss, caressed her cheek, kissed her forehead, and was gone as if he'd never been there.   
\------

I sat where I was for a while, feeling Higgs' spent fluids lazily leaking out of me onto my sheets, and for some reason, I didn't feel repulsed as I should have been. Was it because he had.... Well.... Made love to and with me? Was it shock? Stockholm?

"Sweet dreams, darlin." I heard Higgs whisper in my mind and I gave a small sad smile, "you too, Higgs."

I changed the sheets, showered and passed out.. 

\-------

Higgs sat back in his chair, his fist slowly stroking his cock as he replayed the events a few nights back with Emma.

Stupid cunt had infiltrated his mind. The way she'd cried out and moaned his name with feeling as he made her come undone was always echoing on in his mind.

  
He wanted her under him again, screaming and sobbing as his cock would tear her up, her blood being the only lube he wanted. He wanted her tears as he'd fuck into her mouth gagging her as he'd drown her in his cum.   
He wanted her to suffer.   
He wanted her to beg.   
He wanted her to die.

But most of all, he wanted her to crave him.

He wanted her to crave his body.

He wanted her to crave his cock.

He wanted her to crave his dominance.

He wanted her to crave his pain and abuse.

And he would make her do all of these things and more.

Because Higgs Monaghan was a sadist.

And he would break her.

Fully. 

Oh he _was_ a sadist and wanted to draw Emma's blood. Fucking cunt said he was a _JOKE_ and that he wasn't _shit_. Wasn't _man_ enough. Had a tiny cock. Was a _joke_. A _joke_. **A fucking joke**.

The rage built up fast and violently against Emma and Higgs malevolently grinned.

He had to get her back soon. And he had to block her from that bitch, Fragile. Didn't need her to jump in and save HIS pet. And he definitely above all else needed to get his Emma away from Sam. Sam always ruined everything Higgs wanted or had or needed or... never again, no. Sam fucked up taking his Emma. 

Emma was _HIGGS_ ' cunt and hole and punching bag.

She was _HIS_ NOT SAM'S. AND _FUCK SAM FUCK SAM _**FUCK SAM**.

Higgs sank deep into the throes of hostile contempt and broke his most cherished ancient egyptian King Tut mask, his head hurting as he calmed down. The rage passed.

The mask was broken. The _best_ thing he had besides Emma was broken. Shattered. Just like she would be. And he'd still love every fragmented part, even sliver of broken shards. His Emma came so fucking beautifully when he was with her the other night. She wanted him and it was proof. Didn't matter if he used DOOMS to entice her. she wanted him, she craved him, she cried his name over and over and over in passion, need, desire, hunger, love and hate. 

But the rage was still there underneath the surface.

And he knew he'd take it out on Emma.

He just needed to wait for the right time.

And that time was coming soon.soon soon soonsoonsoon

  
"Ah, sweet Emma. Just wait until I unleash the Demon god inside me. You ain't seen _nothin'_ yet, kitten. _Oh_ no. My cock hasn't torn you to shreds yet. But it will. Oh I _promise_ it will. You'll hate me so much you'll crave me and love me with the same hate that I hate you."

Higgs had taken to jumping into Emma's Private room at the Center nightly and would make her sleep deeper as he'd violate her as she slept, orally fucking her clit and pumping into her sweet cunt with no apologies. He had finger fucked her so violently one night that she was so confused why her pussy was so sore the next day.

Higgs could only malevolently chuckle.

"You belong to me and no where is safe. Love you so much that i loathe you." He said, as she whimpered in her sleep, her head in his lap and his fingers running through her hair. He could kill her so easily while she slept. But then his fun would be over.

Higgs was a sadist and he would make sure she knew it.... and the next day something came to mind that spurred him into the action he should have taken a long time ago.

He remembered his beach.

\--------


	6. No beast is more savage than man when possessed with power answerable to his rage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Higgs is absolutely brutal in this entire chapter.  
> Brutal.   
> Whole thing.  
> Read notes before and if needed, after. 
> 
> \---+-++++++++-----  
> "pre chapter quotes" 
> 
> “ But no matter how much evil I see, I think it’s important for everyone to understand that there is much more light than darkness. ”
> 
> \- Robert Uttaro
> 
> “ I just want to sleep. A coma would be nice. Or amnesia. Anything, just to get rid of this, these thoughts, whispers in my mind. Did he rape my head, too? ”
> 
> Laurie Halse Anderson , Speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all....i kinda forgot about how this chapter is. The entire damned thing is a trigger warning. So non-con and physical abuse extreme.
> 
> If you don't want to read it, it won't kill the story. I'll do an end note so I can tl;dr it for ya in a few sentences.

I woke up to the sound of an ocean and raised my head, confused.

_Where was I_?

I got up and walked along the shore line, and stopped dead when I saw Higgs striding toward me, an aura of pure rage seeping off of him.

_Oh fuck. No no no no no no no not this please not this.._

Taking a step back, I then whirled and ran for my life. But Higgs was faster, and soon enough he had me by the hair. He tackled me to the sand hard, knocking the wind out of me, and then forced me up onto my knees and held my head still.

"You think you can get away that easy?" He hissed, his voice thick with anger. "You think you can just _leave_ me?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. My throat was dry and my heart was beating a mile a minute.

"I'm going to show you what happens when you try to leave me, Emma." Higgs sweetly said, his eyes narrowing in pure hate.

With no warning he tore at my clothes, ripping the shirt from my body and tearing the pants from my legs. I tried to struggle, but he was so much stronger than me. He forced me fully down in the sand and held me down easily with one hand.

As if I were back in that fucked up room I'd been in when Higgs first got his hands on me, he again forced himself inside of me as I screamed for him to stop. He didn't listen. He never listened. He fucked me with everything he had, not caring if I was in pain or not. Tears streamed down my face as he violated me and did everything he wanted to me.

He was going to kill me. He was going to kill me and there was nothing I could do to stop him.

He finished with a "Fucking cunt, I'm not finished with you. Gonna take a break to let my balls fill up again", and pulled out of me. I felt the warm liquid run down my leg as he stood and stared at me.

Then without warning he fell on me and beat me mercilessly. He punched me in the face, breaking my nose and causing me to scream. He hit me again, this time in the ribs. I could feel them crack under the force of his blow. He hit me again and again and again as I screamed and cried and begged him to stop best I could under the extreme pain and terror.  
  


* * *

When Higgs, spent of energy, finally fell into the sand next to Emma, breathing heavily, he slowly let his head turn so he could look at her. Oh his handiwork was _beautiful_. Her face cut open, raw, steaming fresh blood over drying blood. The faint groans of pain, severe suffering and exhaustion made him hard again.

But he'd curb it for now.

If Emma couldn't enjoy Higgs' beautiful deadly torture, then it wasn't worth spending more energy on.

With a manic giggle, Higgs decided he'd send her back to her bed in the Distro and let Sam or Fragile find her broken body.

And once she was healed again,

He'd strike again. 

Emma was his toy forever.

His playground.

His reason for living. 

His bitch.

He rose to his knees, placed the gentlest of kisses on her lips before slowly running his tongue over them to lap up her blood and he moved to her ear. "I'll show mercy, my beautiful kitten, and send you back to your room at the center. And know this, my sweet, exquisite lover. Once you're back to 100%, we'll have another date. Just sweet little you and little old me. Wear something lovely. Do your hair up. I'll be sure to fuck it _and_ you up again." 

* * *

I vaguely felt Higgs' soft and gentle kiss on my lips and a few moment later I was on my bed in my quarters. 

With my last energy in me I whimpered "Fragile.... Hel... Help..." and as I fell into the black void I heard the sound of a jump and a voice screaming as I fell.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR to avoid the above entire chapter of trigger warning. 
> 
> Higgs brought Emma to his Beach and did a number on her worse than anything he did prior. He sends her back to her personal quarters and she calls for Fragile who shows up just as Emma passes out. Poor thing is real bad off and is in hospital.
> 
> It gets better. I promise.


	7. I'm here. I love you. I will protect you until you die, and after your death I will still protect you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing begins and a solution is pondered upon.
> 
> No triggers.

The lights and rhythmic beeping hurt my entire head. As I tried to see through the blurriness, I made out the shape of someone leaning over and close to me.

"You're safe, Emma. You're going to be just fine. I... I love you, Emma. I fucking love you so much. I hope you can hear me. Come back to me. I just found you not long ago and I dont want to lose you. Emma, hear me. I love you. I. Love. You."

I let out a little moan and twitched my lip to go to the side in a tiny smile, hoping whoever was there saw it.

".... Your smile is so beautiful, Emma. Just like it was when we went to dinner and danced."

_Sam. It was Sam_. 

I twitched a finger a few times, then did it again until I felt his finger slip around mine. I curled mine around his and squeezed best I could. 

Sam let out a sob. "That's, it, Em. Keep fighting. I love you, Em. I love you."

I squeezed his finger 3 times.

_"I. Love. You._ "   
  


* * *

  
_Soft light broke through the blackness and I swam toward it. It was hard as I wanted to stay in the comfort of the embrace of the darkness but the red whispered I had to go back. Couldn't stay. The red had held me and loved me and made me whole inside. The red had been angry by what happened to me. The red said nothing could be done at the moment but that patience brings a modicum of healing..._

I pushed through the blackness and floated in the light. 

" _nvvmff_." I groaned, my mouth dry from disuse.   
A moist cloth touched my lips and the grateful tip of my tongue peeked out to get some of the blessed fluid.

"Em.... it's Sam. Can you hear me?" I felt and heard the whisper and my lips barely parted but I tried hard to speak his name, "... s..... am...."

"That's it, my love. That's it. It's Sam.". I heard his voice hitch. "it's Sam. I'm always here."

"s.... Sam...... igg s.. H... h... hurt..."

"I know, dearest. I know. You're safe now."   
I felt the cloth lift and then it was so lightly pressed against my lips again.

"Drink, my love. Just a little." 

I parted my lips and the cool fluid touched my tongue. I swallowed and it felt like heaven. I drank a little more and then the cloth lifted again.

"That's it, my love. Just a little more."

The cool wetness felt good on my cracked lips and I tried to lick more but couldn't quite reach. The cloth moved back to my lips and I then felt it on my cheeks. I opened my eyes and saw Sam's face.

"Sam!" I barely audibly got out, my voice hoarse and barely above a whisper.

"Shhh, don't try to talk, Emma." He said, his eyes filling with tears.

I reached up very shakily, my hand trembling hard and tried to touch his cheek.

Sam leaned down so my fingers met his skin.

"I love you, Emma Norris." He breathed out and I felt his lips touch my own.

L.......ove...z..am...." I squeezed out and sleep stole me away once again. 

* * *

Consciousness nudged me awake and this time I could feel the softness of sheets against my back. I tried to move but my body ached all over and a groan escaped me. 

"Shhh, don't try to move too much." Sam's voice said from beside me.

I turned my head, face squinching at the pain, but I accomplished it and opened my eyes best I could to seek out Sam. He moved close so he wasn't as blurry and I vaguely saw his eyes were exhausted. "Sa... m.... Sleep."

"Go ahead and sleep, Emma. I'm here."

"..... no... you... Sl..eep....look.... ti...erd...."

"I'll sleep with you, okay?" He whispered and I gave an exhausted nod.

"I.... love.... y... ou... Sam." I breathed out and let the darkness take me.

* * *

I woke up again to a darkened room. I tried to move but my entire body ached all over. I felt gentle arms around me and knew it was Sam. Slowly I raised my hand to touch his face and he stirred, opening his eyes to gaze into my own.

"Hi...." I whispered and Sam whispered back, "Hi..."

"I'll... be okay?"

"Yeah." I saw a tear escape his eye and run down his cheek as he gave me a little smile. "Yeah, Em, you will be." 

I then drifted off to sleep once more with the knowledge that I would wake up and be okay. 

* * *

I woke up once more and this time my mind was a lot clearer. I could feel the soft air on me, knew a light sheet draped over my body, and knew I was in a bed with Sam. I slowly lifted my head to look around the room and the equipment told me I was in a hospital.

_Yet again_.

I vaguely recalled an ocean.

And Higgs.

And pain. 

And....and....red.... _the red_... What?

"Sam...."

  
"Emma...." Blue eyes opened to meet my own. "Em... how are you?"

"Better than I... have been. Throat is dry..."

"Let me get the doc and some wet sponges for you." Sam softly kissed my forehead then got up.

It took a few more weeks before I was stable enough to be released back to my room at the Distro. Sam put his foot down and had his things transfered to my room as well.

* * *

"Once you feel good as new, we need to get everyone and anyone possible to help stop this bullshit. Higgs has gone too far." Sam growled as Deadman ran some tests on me.

I was quiet for a moment then softly said, "His marks on me have solidified. When I die, I'll... I'll be on his beach with him forever. If he's killed, he'll wait for me on his beach. I literally can never escape him no matter what. Not even in death."

"Unless we can keep his ka from finding his ha." Heartman pointed out. "No one can access their beach unless the strand is there between both. Sadly, that's the only chance."

Sam was dead silent before growling, "Then we'll put in all the time we can to figure out how to do this. That son of a bitch isn't gonna have my girl for eternity with none of us able to help."

"I think we ALL fully agree on that, Sam." Die-Hardman said. "Of everything Higgs has done - even the voidout of Central Knot City - what he's doing to Emma is the absolute worst travesty I've ever heard." He bowed his head, sadly. "At least the souls from Central Knot got to rest. Emma gets no rest for eternity. That's a punishment that doesn't fit any crime."

"All I did was call him a joke and that he plays his theatrics to hide the fact he's got a small cock." I bit the side of my cheek. "I know a man's perceived dick length is a _thing_ for some reason, but no. It doesn't deserve a sentence of eternity of severe abuse with no possibility of parole."

"Do you remember how he got ahold of you this last time?" Sam asked and I nodded. "It's a blur but... I went to sleep, then was on a beach. Higgs was there and forced me again. A lot. And beat the dogshit out of me. I remember floating in some blackness and..... And.... The red told me I couldn't stay..... the red held me and loved me and comforted me. Said.... Said... the red was very mad at what happened to me. Nothing can be done about it now but patience is a semi healing.... Then I was sent to the light above the blackness. And I here now."

There was silence before Sam softly mused, "The red..... I wonder." His eyes rose to meet Die-Hardman's. "Amelie?"

"Sounds like it."


	8. It’s cruel to give hope where none should be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartman's heart, always in the right spot.  
> A kind, caring man who knows full well what love entails.   
> He'd do anything to help love win. 
> 
> \-----------------
> 
> \--Chapter quotes - -
> 
> "And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain  
> Thrilled me — filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;  
> So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating,  
> Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door   
> Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door;   
> This it is, and nothing more."
> 
> \- E. A. Poe
> 
> _____________
> 
> "I'd always secretly believed a love as fierce and true as mine would be rewarded in the end, and now I was being forced to accept the bitter truth."
> 
> Alma Katsu, The Taker (The Taker, #1)
> 
> _________________=

Higgs paced.

He was intimately aware that Emma was back to health, but he was also aware of the conversation those meddlesome _assholes_ had all talked about.

Higgs knew full well that were his ka and ha cut from each other, he WOULD be severed from his Emma...  
And that absofuckinglutely was _not_ going to happen.

No one would EVER separate him from his Emma.

Perhaps he could pay a nice visit to that Heartman asshole and convince him that going ahead with the ka/ha research truly WASN'T a smart idea at all, and wouldn't it be a shame were something happen to his defibrillator while he was gone on his beach..... If Heartman was smart as people claimed him to be, he'd see the correct path to take.

**_NO ONE_** would separate Higgs from his Emma.  
  


* * *

Heartman had a few screens open on his computer as well as a couple books on ancient Egyptian rites: the ka and ha relationship being a main topic.

He had temporarily died once again and was on his beach, though this time he wasn't searching for his family. Instead he was trying to find a certain entity to speak with to learn how to terminate a ka/ha strand for good. No repatriation. No beach jumping. No beach, period. Just permadeath.

Heartman searched until he had to wake up in the real world and return to work. As he opened his eyes and sat up, he jumped as the voice - casual and calm, but also low and heavy with deadly undertones - said from his couch behind him, "Welcome back, Heartman. It seems we have a few things to... discuss."

Heartman then noticed his computer and monitors were smashed beyond repair and his books were destroyed.

He swallowed hard and slowly turned to face Higgs Monaghan.

_Fuck_.

"I'm listening." He bravely said, eyes not leaving the terrorists' face. 

"I'll make this quick as we're both busy men. However, this is your lucky day on _that_ front." Higgs smiled. "See, you're going to immediately and permanently drop the research on the ka/ha strand, and you're going to do it right now."

"Or what?" Heartman tried to sound as if Higgs' threats weren't getting to him, but his voice wobbled.

Higgs' eyes narrowed and he slowly rose from the couch, "Or I'm going to make this the worst day of your life - and the _last_ day of your life. I'm sure you know _precisely_ what I'm saying." Higgs looked directly at the other man's heart machines responsible for bringing him back to life, then returned his steel cold gaze back to the researcher. "And I assure you that's not a difficult feat for me at all. _Onnnnnne_ simple gesture from me and 'boom'. Game over. Lights out. Isn't that what you're attempting to do to me? It would take yearrrrrrrrs to figure out how to end me that way - but me? I can end you in a single..." He held up his fingers poised to snap, " _eaaaaassy_... snap."

Higgs snapped his fingers and Heartman let out a terrified cry - then fell to his knees as he realized nothing happened.

Higgs stared down at the trembling man. "This is my only - and final - warning. If you see me again, well..." He snapped again, waved his hand in a mock farewell, and was gone.

Heartman swallowed hard and let out a very emotional sob.

"Oh Emma... Sam..... I am _so_ sorry... Please forgive me..."

He then spent the next few hours cleaning up the lab and his office.

The man knew he was going to have to get a new computer and monitors, but he didn't care. All he could think about was the fact that he had pissed off a man who could kill him with a snap of his fingers. And that man had every intention on doing so if he didn't stop his research.

Heartman got on a call with Die-Hardman immediately. "I don't think there's any way to stop what poor Emma will have to suffer. And it pains me to say it. Higgs...paid me a visit just now and he said some things and did some things thst made me see it's hopeless."

"Like what?"

"He destroyed my computer, monitors and research books and then seriously threatened me. He said if I didn't stop my research he was going to snap his fingers and kill me."

"What did you say?"

"I...what do you _think_?" Heartman snapped, the shock finally leaving him. "I'm just a researcher who DIES every 21 minutes and who just had HIGGS FUCKING MONAGHAN in my front room, telling me if I do not cease yesterday, he will make sure I don't return next time my heart stops. So what do you _THINK_ I told him?"  
  



	9. The thing about roads is sometimes you happen upon them again. Sometimes you get another chance to travel down the same path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> =Quotes for the chapter =
> 
> My love for you will outlast this beach, this ocean, this planet. When judgement comes and Heaven finally falls, I will take you back with me. 
> 
> -Scarlet Blackwell
> 
> Love is something eternal; the aspect may change, but not the essence. 
> 
> \- Jeff Zinnert
> 
> .

The meeting with Deadman, Fragile, Sam and Emma was hands down the hardest and most emotional meeting Die-Hardman had ever had to experience.

The horrified gasps from everyone and furious outbursts from Sam were awful.

The wail which broke into soul destroying sobs from Emma destroyed the four standing in the office with her.

She was pulled tight into Sam's arms - and Sam completely broke down in hard sobs as well as he buried his face into her hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Was all he could mantra, hands gripping her tightly as if that alone could save her from her eternal doom. 

The two held each other as they cried, the rest of the three looking on in shocked, horrified, numb silence, silent tears streaming down their faces.

The news was broken to the rest of the Distro Center employees by Die-Hardman. It was the first time in that particular Distro where the entire building went dead silent.

There wasn't a dry eye anywhere to be found.  
  


* * *

Higgs  
Was  
Ecstatic.

Emma was now his until eternities eternity ended.

He decided he'd let poor sweet Emma have the rest of her life with Sammy Boy.

He absolutely _could_ be a gentleman when he wanted to. After all, what was 60 to 80 mere years when Higgs had her for ever?

He definitely had patience. He had all the time in the world, after all.

Vengeance could wait.

But it would come. 

It definitely would. 

* * *

Emma and Sam were married in a small ceremony with Fragile, Deadman, Heartman and Die-Hardman there to celebrate. 

It was beautiful and full of so much love, laughter and joy. Somehow for that day, everyone was able to forget about what would come later in life and they all just fully enjoyed the beautiful day of celebration and love, friendship and beauty. 

Sam and Emma were happy for the remainder of their lives together. They made many memories, lived for every moment and loved deeply. They had three children whom they loved with all their hearts, and each one grew up to be kind, selfless adults with children of their own. Both Emma and Sam thoroughly enjoyed being grandparents, spending every other weekend with their loved ones. 

Life was beautiful.

  
Life was full of love, laughter, comfort, desire, and joy.

  
Life was priceless.

Precious. 

And when Emma lay on her death bed at age 74, Sam lied next to her and held her as close as possible. "Emma... I can't let you go. I can't follow you if you go. I can't save you if you go. I can't help you if you go..... I want eternity with you. WE should have eternity...."

"I love you, Sam." Emma gave him a loving smile. "You gave me the happiest life I could ever want, our children are beautiful, our grandchildren are golden. Your love will carry me through this, Sam." Emma was quiet for a few moments then sadly whispered "But I wish you could pull me out of it....."

They shared a deep, deep kiss, held each other's eyes and as if driven to do so, both whispered simultaneously, "I wish we could start over and make better choices."

A few hours later as Emma's breathing hitched, she pressed weakly against Sam, and as her eyes started to close and her breathing slowed, Sam whispered, "I'll find you, Emma. I promise. I love you."

"sam... love y...."

Silence. 

Sam sobbed. His soul was just severed in half and his heart fully shattered in a mere moment.

He didn't notice the one that Emma so long ago had called "The Red" was watching ever so silently. The figure lifted an arm - and then vanished. 

* * *

I was so fucking stressed out and exhausted and in pain that, when I ran into the Demens and they decided to try and attack me, I had a momentary thought of kicking their fucking asses.

Instead, I ran for my life back the way I'd come. As I fled, I glanced behind me and saw someone literally floating down to the ground. They were fully in black with a red BB tank over their chest and a golden mask covering their face. I felt their eyes boring deeply into me and, as they slightly tilted their head toward their shoulder and then pointed directly at me, I ran harder.

Thankfully the Demens gave up their chase and let me keep running, where I soon came across a Bridges Porter. I must have looked panicked still because he had me stop to rest.

"You in trouble?" He asked and, breathing heavily, I nodded. "Demens chasing me.... think they gave up...." 

He was quiet for a moment and then motioned to a two foot high Boulder. "Sit for a few minutes. Catch your breath."

I sat on it as he sat on the ground. "Where ya headed?" he asked and I answered, "Going to the Distro up the way to see about a Porter job."

"Could use more people." Was his reply and I nodded.

"Ugh, the Demens have some magic person with them..." I brought it up to fill in the silence and the Porter glanced to his right before asking me to clarify.

"He..she...dunno but they floated down from the sky or something. All black clothing, red BB, a golden mask..."

"Higgs..." The man growled and I gave him a look. 

"..... _Higgs_?"

"Higgs Monaghan. Leader of the Demens. Level 8 DOOMS. Real nasty evil fuck."

"The name sounds so familiar." I mused to myself. "Like I should be extremely familiar with it. I... loathe the name and I don't even know anything _about_ him except what you just said. It's almost like... like I could have had a nightmare about him. Silly. Just silly."

I noticed the Porter had been looking at me with an odd look on his face and when he realized I noticed, he looked away.

"Sorry....." He mumbled and I studied his profile before replying, "It's ok. I'm Emma, by the way.

He looked back over at me and replied, "Sam. Sam Porter Bridges."

We studied each other for a long minute and he broke the silence that time. "You.... Eh."

"What?"

"You just... look familiar is all. Probably seen you around."

"Yeah. Maybe...." I chewed my lower lip, studying him, then slowly said, "You look familiar as well, Sam."

He gave a little grunt with a nod then noticed my wrist. "Tattoo?"

I looked down at it and shook my head. "Was born with it there. It's odd but.... I got a similar one on my back. Doctors said they're some kind of birthmark." I shrugged.

We chatted for a few more minutes and then rose.

"I'm heading to the Distro now if you want to walk with me since Demens are around." Sam said and I gratefully accepted. 

We walked off, neither of us noticing the man in the golden mask who appeared behind us out of thin air.

* * *

His eyes were locked on the two travelers, especially the female, and Higgs mused to himself that the female looked very familiar to him.

Then again, he saw _many_ females.

_Long as you don't mess with me or my men all will be jussssst fine and dandy, darlin..._

Higgs then frowned, having no idea why that thought had entered his head.

He watched the two for a few more moments and then jumped back to where his men were. 

There were bombs to be sent around to the Port Cities, after all. Lots of work to do. 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure hope you all enjoyed this.
> 
> It took a lot out of me writing this, that's for sure. 
> 
> I'm just glad Amelie stepped in and made shit right.


End file.
